Él es mío
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: Craig veía extraña a Ruby. Su comportamiento cuando estaba con Tweek había cambiado radicalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y a veces tartamudeaba.


**Él es mío.**

Craig veía extraña a Ruby.

Su comportamiento cuando estaba con Tweek había cambiado radicalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y a veces tartamudeaba.

No sabía qué cosa le pasaba exactamente... A no ser que...

-Ruby, ven aquí en este mismo instante -Craig gritó desde el living, su pequeña hermana se encontraba en su habitación.

-¡Ahg! ¿Qué quieres, idiota? -Ruby Tucker, como todas las personas, había crecido y ahora era una chiquilla de 12 años. No sabía como Ike Broflovski y Karen McCormick aguantaban a la pesada de su hermanita. La pequeña llevaba puesto un chullo similar al suyo, pero en otro color.

-¿Por qué carajos tienes un chullo idéntico al mío? -Los orbes azules de Craig observaban fijamente a Ruby.

-No es idéntico al tuyo el mío es celeste. Además, a Tweek le gusta, ¿no? -Ruby tiraba de su vestido aparentemente nerviosa.

-Hablando de Tweek... ¿Por qué siempre que viene te comportas de una manera tan... rara?

-¿Acaso eres tonto? No, no me respondas, es obvio que lo eres... -Su tono de voz se fue haciendo más bajo a medida que hablaba- Creo... Creo que me gusta Tweek...

La cara de Craig era un poema. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía ni siquiera porque su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Oh... ¿Te gusta Tweek? Dejame decirte que él ya tiene a alguien.

-¿A si? -Ruby desvío la mirada -¿Quién?

-Tal vez lo sepas en un rato que venga a la casa.

La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Craig sabía que había hecho mal decirle eso, pero... Con Tweek no debería meterse... Ni ella ni nadie.

-0-0-

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, los hermanos Tucker se encontraban en el living viendo un programa random en lo que el rubio llegaba, hasta que finalmente el timbre sonó.

-Yo abro -Ruby se paro de un salto y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Craig solo se limitó a ver el camino por donde su hermanita se había ido.

-0-0-

-Hola Ruby -Tweek se encontraba con un termo lleno de café, una bufanda verde y unos guantes del mismo color, era la época de invierno en South Park.

-Hola -Sonrío con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-E- está Craig en casa?

-Aquí estoy -Craig salió detrás de su hermana, la cual solo rodó los ojos.

-¡C-craig! ¡Te extrañé! -El rubio se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro.

-Pero no tiene ni 2 días desde la última vez que nos vimos -El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo. La pequeña Tucker solo los miraba.

-¡P-pero Clyde me dijo que los ovnis te habían llevado con ellos! –Tweek temblaba en los brazos de Craig.

-Voy a golpear a ese idiota cuando lo vea –El rubio se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso al pelinegro.

Ahora la cara de Ruby era un poema. No sabía qué hacer, así que le hizo la típica señal de los Tucker y se fue de ahí.

Tweek terminó el beso y observo a Craig -¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-Esta tarde me ha confesado que le gustas –El pelinegro soltó una risita de nerviosismo.

-¿Y no le dijiste que s-somos novios? –El rubio miraba indignado al pelinegro mientras este último negaba lentamente con la cabeza. –Habrá que ha-hacer algo.

Tweek caminó por donde se había ido Ruby, lo bueno para él es que ella se encontraba en el patio, sentada en un columpio.

-¿Ruby? –Tomó asiento en el columpio dijo nivel que estaba a su lado y la miro.

-¿Si? –Ella bajo la mirada.

-Ehm... No sé cómo empezar... –El cafeínomano se sentía nervioso porque no sabía qué cosas decirle a una pequeña de 14 años en un caso así.

-Solo di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza -La pequeña empezó a columpiarse levemente.

-T-tu hermano es un idiota –Ruby asintió y ambos empezaron a reírse. Craig, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta, hizo una mueca divertida.

-Y más idiota aún porque no me contó acerca de ustedes.

-Él ha hecho mal en no contártelo –Sonrío nerviosamente. –Pero quiero que sepas que tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, Ruby.

-¿En serio? –La mirada de la pequeña Tucker brilló.

-Si, pero no en el sentido que tú piensas. S-soy novio de tu hermano y obviamente no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. –Agradecía internamente ya no consumir tanta cafeína como lo hacía cuando era niño, porque ahora al menos comenzaba a hablar claro y tenía uno que otro tic. –Pero mira el lado bueno, encontrarás a alguien de tu edad que sea indicado para ti.

-Hmm... ¿Puede ser Karen McCormick? –El rostro de Tweek se comenzó a teñir de un leve tono rosado al imaginarse a ambas chiquillas juntas.

-E-eh... Si, Karen puede ser –Tweek le sonrió. En ese momento Craig abrazo a su novio por detrás.

-A si que... Karen McCormick, ¿eh? –El rostro de Ruby se sonrojó.

-A si que... Tweek Tweak, ¿no? –La pequeña contraatacó y ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-Si bueno... –La voz de Craig fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal. –Voy a ver quién rayos es.

Una vez que Craig ya se había perdido del campo visual del rubio y de la pelinaranja, esta última rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por entenderlo Tweek –Sonrío.

-G-gracias a ti por e-entenderlo –Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, y deberías seguir tomando café como antes, a Craig le parecías adorable así –Ella alzo una ceja haciendo que Tweek se pusiera nervioso de nuevo.

-Te tomaré la p-palabra.

-Miren quién está aquí -Craig los interrumpió y dejo ver a la menor de los McCormick que iba detrás de él.

-Hola -Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¡Oh! Karen -Ruby sonrió y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

Las miradas de los mayores se cruzaron y un tic se instaló en el rostro de Tweek.

-Bueno... Nosotras vamos a ir a jugar a mi habitación, nos vemos~ -Salieron corriendo de ahí y Craig tomó asiento en el columpio donde Ruby se encontraba momentos antes.

Tweek le sonrió mientras Craig comenzaba a columpiarse levemente.

-Oye Tweekers... Tu eres mío y se lo voy a dejar claro a la gente, no importa quien sea.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del rubio mientras asentía.

Esa tarde se la pasaron bromeando como niños y jugando en los columpios.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa!

De nuevo aquí con un fic de SP^^

Espero les guste~


End file.
